


There is Nothing Practical about Practical Jokes (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [18]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Day Eighteen: Scared into Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: Five didn't think of himself as someone who scared easily. He must be getting old.
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 24





	There is Nothing Practical about Practical Jokes (Omovember 2020)

Five didn’t think of himself as someone who scared easily. After all his time in the apocalypse, he was as tough as… well, he couldn’t think of anything as tough as he was. He was the bravest man in existence.

That’s why it was so annoying when people assumed that he _did_ scare easily. He was constantly getting funny looks in movie theatres when he went to see a horror film. His passport still said he was 28 years old, and his face looked the same as the one on the photo, so the poor confused employees had no choice other than to let him in the theatre. They never heard a peep out of him in there, while the others were screaming. _Ugh, these murder scenes are so unrealistic_ , he would think to himself. He’d seen thousands of people die, hundreds of whom he’d killed himself.

It was gruesome, but it was just how Five’s life decided to play out.

Currently, he was walking to the bathroom. Sure, he could have blinked there and avoided the grand tour all around the expansive house. However, he’d decided to finally kick the habit of casual blinking. If he ever had to blink away in an emergency, he could run out of energy by making useless trips to bathrooms and kitchens and, on one memorable occasion, the attic, after Klaus got his head stuck in a chair.

And besides, Five liked walking. After all these years of zapping back and forth, it felt good to stretch the old legs- well, the unfamiliar thirteen-year-old, skinny and bony, schoolboy-shorts-clad legs.

He reached the top of the stairs and yawned, surprising himself. He didn’t think he was tired. He was sure he’d got enough sleep last night, and he’d been drinking numerous cups of-

“Raah!”

Five let out a startled yelp and blinked backwards, losing his footing as he landed and stumbling down the stairs. It was then that he realised his shorts were wet and becoming quickly more saturated. He took a moment to get his breath back before realising what was happening.

He really didn’t think he scared that easily. He shouldn’t have let his guard down.

“F-fuck you!” He yelled at Klaus, who had been hiding behind a potted plant, and was now shrieking with laughter, clearly high off his ass.

“You pee-peed on yourself!” Klaus giggled, then let out a gasp as Five grabbed him by the hair and pinned him against a wall.

“You won’t tell anyone about this, you little asshole. Will you?” Five looked as frightening as a thirteen-year-old boy in soaked shorts could.

“N-no, no telling, be good boy!” Klaus whimpered, shaking his head rapidly.

“Good.” Five blinked into his room and sat down on his bed, unsure of why he was trembling. Then, for the first time since he first saw the apocalypse, he cried.

Maybe he was getting old.


End file.
